Oniichan
by yaaan93
Summary: Kotarou's going out and little Shino wants to go with him, when he says no, Shino decides to go searching for him. When Kotarou comes home, he finds out she's not there, so he asks Misha to help him. A sweet little one-shot. Slight MishaKotarou


Xelchemy: Whee! This is my first fic ever on Pita Ten and first fic on my new username. I'm lacking knowledge on Pita Ten because I've only read the first 7 volumes with one more to go so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita Ten in anyway, nor do I own the song, it is all copywrited by Koge-Donbo.

**-  
Onii-chan**  
_By Xelchemy  
- _

_One day, on a late afternoon in the summer…_

"I'm going!" Kotarou called out, he then heard a tiny voice.

"Onii-chan… where are you going?" the voice belonged to Shino.

"I'm going out with the others, Shino-chan. To the park, now be a good girl and wait for me until I come back, okay?" he asked.

"But, Onii-chan. Why can't I go with you?"

"Because, your too small right now, and I don't want you to get lost. Just wait, okay? Bye."

With that, Kotarou left Shino behind in the apartment. The child quietly went back inside.

'_Why doesn't Onii-chan trust me? I'm not that much trouble… am I?'_ she thought as she sat on her futon and took a little  
nap.

* * *

"Kotarou-kun! Tee-hee!" giggled Misha as she tackled him down and embraced him.

"Hey Kotarou, how's it going? Wanna go now?" asked Ten-chan.

"Sure. But, where's Koboshi-chan?" Kotarou asked.

"I dunno, she's not here yet. She's late I guess. Let's go anyways, she'll find us when she arrives." replied Ten-chan.

"Aw! What if Koboshi-chan _doesn't _find us, su…" wailed Misha.

'Don't worry Misha-san," Ten-chan announced. "she'll find us eventually."

"Alrighty… let's go then." Misha said.

They began their walk towards the park until Kotarou stopped.

"Wait," Kotarou said. "did you guys here something?"

"Um—" began Ten-chan, someone interrupted him.

"WAI-WAIT!" Koboshi cried, she was trying to catch up to them. "I'm- sorry- I-was-l-late…" she panted.

"Hey, Koboshi-chan." Kotarou greeted.

"Oh! Kotarou-chan, hiii…" she blushed a little as she remembered what happened before.

"Okay, enough of this, let's get going. Shall we?" asked Ten-chan.

"Yeah, Ten-chan, let's go." Koboshi said.

They continued their walk towards the park, when they arrived there, the 3 of them said down as Misha went of to chase some birds.

"Birds!" she cried. "Birdies! Come!" she then stopped as the birds came fluttering over to her.

"What's Misha-san up to?" Koboshi asked.

"I don't know…" replied Kotarou.

"Whee! Kotarou-kun, come! See the birdies!" cried Misha.

"It's okay! I don't really feel like it!" Kotarou shouted back.

"Aw! That's too bad then, Ten-chan!" she tried again.

"No thanks…"

"Koboshi-chan!" she yelled.

"Fine! What harm would be done?" she got up and ran over to Misha as the birds greeted her. "Heh, they're so adorable."

"Yep!" giggled Misha.

A long pause swept over both Ten-chan and Kotarou as they watched the two girls play with the birds.

"Hey Kotarou…" muttered Ten-chan.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You can tell me..."

"Oh, nothings wrong, don't worry." said Kotarou.

"No… somethings up and being your best friend, I know it. Why are you so quiet today?" asked Takashi.

"Oh, fine. Well, it's Shino-chan. I left her at home and I can't help but feel that somethings gon na happen to her." Kotarou laughed a bit. "Stupid, eh?"

"No, no. It's kinda nice. Your worrying about your cousin, and that's sweet."

"Yeah I guess…"

* * *

"Bwa!" yawned Shino as she woke up from her nap. "Is Onii-chan back yet?" she asked herself.

She got up and looked around for him.

"Onii-chan? Are you here?" she shouted.

"Onii-chan?" she checked the kitchen.

"Onii-chan?" she checked his bedroom.

"O-Onii-chan, are you _here_?" she checked the balcony.

She sighed.

"I guess Onii-chan didn't come back yet…" she walked around a bit. Then, an idea struck her. "I'm going to find Onii-chan!"

Shino went to find her mini-purse and packed it, then she opened the door and left… without locking it. She went next door and knocked.

'_Maybe Onee-chan is home?' _she asked herself. "Wait…" she said to her self as she remembered something.

' "_I'm going!" _

"_Onii-chan… where are you going?" _

"_I'm going out with the others, Shino-chan. To the park, now be a good girl and wait for me until I come back, okay?" '_

"Hm…" she pondered. "Where could Onii-chan have gone?" she went downstairs and out of the apartment. "Wah! It's so big… maybe I'll check the park."

* * *

"Haha, Koboshi-chan. That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Misha, giggling as they came back from playing with the birds.

"Heh, yeah, I guess." Koboshi said.

"We've been here for a while…" said Ten-chan. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Aw… but I wanted to play with Koboshi-chan some more!"

"Misha-san…" Kotarou nudged her.

"Okay, then. Bye Ten-chan! Bye Koboshi-chan."

"Bye. See you later Misha-san, Kotarou-kun." She nodded.

"Wow, how cute. See you later guys!" smiled Ten-chan as he dragged Koboshi behind him.

Misha waved at them and walked up to Kotarou.

"Say, Misha-san?" asked Kotarou.

"Yessy, Kotarou-kun?" replied Misha.

"Let's walk home together." He smiled.

Misha's face brightened.

"Yays! Me's and Kotarou-kun are gonna walk home _together, _su!" she grabbed Kotarou's hand and they walked home.

Little Shino reached the park and looked around. There was no sight of Kotarou anywhere.

"Onii-chan? Where are you?" Shino whispered. "Oh!" She spotted an apple tree and rested. "Maybe, maybe Onii-chan will come this way.

Misha and Kotarou finally reached the apartment, but something was wrong…

"Can I come in, su?" Misha asked.

"Sure, just hold on a sec…" said Kotarou.

He turned the door knob a little and it opened.

"That's strange…" he muttered. "I'm pretty sure Shino-chan locked the door…"

"What's the matter, su?" Misha asked.

"It's the door. Shino-chan locked it earlier this morning but it's open…"

"Maybe Shino-chan left it open?" Misha suggested.

"Hm… maybe. Wait." He opened the door fully. "Shino-chan! Are you in here?"

No answer.

"Shino!" he didn't here anything.

"Uh-oh! Shino-chan isn't there is she?" asked Misha worriedly.

"No, she isn't there…" he said nervously.

"Oh deary, dear, dear! Where could she have gone to?" wondered Misha.

"I don't know, what if something bad happened to her?" Kotarou cried.

"Well… I've got it!" Misha grabbed Kotarou, opened the window, sprouted her wings and leapt off.

They travelled around the city with no sign of Shino.

"Shino-chan!" yelled Kotarou.

"Shiiino-chaaan! Where are ya's?"

After a while of searching it became dark out.

"It isn't good," muttered Kotarou. "a little girl like her shouldn't be out alone at this time.' He began to think of all the things that could've happened to her.

"Where do you think she _could _be, Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked.

"I dunno…"

'_At the foot of a tree…'_

"Huh? Misha-san, did you hear that?" asked Kotarou.

"What, su? Hear what?"

"That…"

'_At the foot of a tree...'_

"That saying, Misha-san! At the foot of a tree…" he repeated.

"Huh? Shino-chan once said something like that…" Misha said.

"I've got it! That's Hio-jiisan's song!'

"Oh yes!"

"Misha-san! Go to the park…" he said.

"The park?"

"Yes, the park, and search the trees."

"Okie, su."

They flew towards the direction of the park, searching for any signs of Shino anywhere.

It took a while, until they finally found her.

"Shino-chan!" cried Kotarou. "Look! She's under that _apple _tree!"

"Oh yeah, su!" they flew towards Shino.

"Shino-chan? Shino-chan, wake up!" Kotarou shook her awake.

"O-Onii-chan!" Shino cried as she hugged him. "Onii-chan! Shino was looking for Onii-chan!"

"Well… you found me." He smiled.

"Nyaa! That's very cute, su! What do you say we get back home?"

"Yes, Misha. Let's go."

The 3 of them went back home, everything was okay now.

* * *

"Ah, goodnight, su." Misha yawned.

"Yeah, goodnight Misha, and thanks." Thanked Kotarou.

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

"For helping me find Shino-chan."

"Aw! Your making me's blushy! It's okay, su! Glad to be some help!"

"Yeah, g'night, Misha-san."

"Night, Kotarou-chan!"

They parted and Kotarou went inside and locked the door. Shino was sitting on the floor, staring at Kotarou. He smiled and went to check the area for anyone that might have entered while they were gone. Afterall, the door wasn't locked. After he was done searching he sat down next to Shino.

"Onii-chan?" Shino asked.

"Yes?"

"Shino's sorry, sorry that Shino caused so much bad things…"

"It's okay, Shino-chan, as long as you're OK."

"Mmm…" was the reply.

Kotarou got up, turned off the lights and brought Shino to his bedroom.

He patted her head so that Shino would fall asleep.

"At the foot of a tree…" Shino rolled around to face him. "Violets are scattered…"

She opened her eyes to glance at her cousin, and closed them again.

"And pansies bloom, purple petalled—"

"And blue…" whispered Shino as she dozed off.

Kotarou smiled as the two of them rested for the night, thankful that that day was over.

* * *

_In the green of early Autumn…_

_At the foot of a tree…_

_Violets are scattered…_

_And pansies bloom…_

_Purple petalled and blue…_

_-_

_**Note: Hio-jiisan means great-grandfather… I do hope I got that right:3**_

Whee! I finally finished. Did you like it?


End file.
